


Twister

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Matchmaking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa flushed as her and Jon’s commands had somehow led to her propping herself up on her hands and feet beneath him and he was stretched over her. In her embarrassment of her body’s reaction to his proximity, she moved her leg, intending to forfeit and sneak away with her dignity intact. But she had moved too quickly, causing Jon’s leg to give out as well and he ended up on top of her, cradled between her spread legs.“Daaaamn!” Theon whistled. “This is why I always liked this game.”“Victory!” Margaery cheered, jumping to her feet up and dancing with glee.“Damn right it’s a victory!” Robb declared, gesturing to where Sansa and Jon still lay in a dazed tangle of limbs. “They might actually do something now.”For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr for my 200th fic bid





	Twister

Sansa had hoped to sneak off to bed while the party continued on the decking of the beach house they had rented for two weeks in the summer. But Arya had pulled on her arm, causing her to fall rather ungracefully into the seat beside her sister and barely a second later, Margaery was shoving a cocktail into her hands.

Robb was whispering something in Jeyne’s ear, causing his girlfriend to laugh, her eyes flitting to Sansa’s as she felt her gaze. Sansa forced a polite smile and instead turned her attention to her drink, planning on finishing it fast so she could escape.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love spending time with her siblings and her friends, of course she did. And she liked Jeyne and Gendry as the respective partners of Robb and Arya. She just wished her own love life would have even half as much of a chance of being that good.

But the only person Sansa had really liked was Jon Snow, Robb’s best friend. She had crushed on him for as long as she could remember. But he was off with Ygritte, no doubt getting some crazy, wild sex act performed on him that would have him proposing in seconds. In short, she had never had a chance with him.

As though summoned by the thought of his name, his silhouette appeared on the beach, walking slowly towards them. Sansa’s eyebrows lifted at noticing that Ygritte was nowhere in sight, something Arya seemed to have noticed as well.

“So?” her sister prompted, moving out of Gendry’s arms and leaning forward with an expectant eyebrow raised.

“I told her I wasn’t interested,” Jon replied slowly. He glanced at her for a mere second before looking back to Arya, his hand clenching by his side. “She’s going to go home. I feel really bad about it.”

“No point leading her on mate,” Gendry commented with a shrug. “If you’re not interested, then you did the right thing.”

“Nah, should have popped your cherry first Snow!” Theon said, shoving a beer against Jon’s chest with a tut. “Now you’ll probably be a virgin forever.”

“Just because you’ll stick your dick in anything that moves doesn’t mean all of us have to.”

“I’m off to bed,” Sansa declared suddenly, the topic of Jon’s virginity causing her far too many inappropriate thoughts. “Night.”

“Wait!” Robb called, standing so fast that Jeyne barely managed to scramble to her feet on time or risk being dumped on the floor. “We’re playing Twister!”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Sansa muttered, her hand already on the door.

“We’ll be keeping you up anyway with the noise so you might as well stay,” Margaery said, her eyes firmly on her nails. Sansa wasn’t fooled at her nonchalance. She turned away from the door and folded her arms.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing!” Robb, Arya and Margaery declared at the same time. Theon shrugged.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” he said, glancing around the group. “But, I mean, I’m down for Twister!”

“I’ll spin!” Arya declared as the group got up and headed into the house.

“It’s a little small for everyone though,” Jeyne commented as Robb unfolded the mat and spread it across the floor.

“Yeah,” he agreed, frowning at the mat and then around the group. “Maybe four at a time then? I’ll go with Jon, Margaery and Sansa.”

“I don’t want to play,” Jon stated, taking a rather angry sip of his beer.

“Same,” Sansa added, folding her arms.

“Oh, come on Sans!” Arya huffed. “You need to have some fun for once.”

Sansa sighed and cast Jon a questioning look, he shrugged slightly before putting the beer down on the table and moving towards the mat. Sansa sighed in defeat of losing her ally as Robb clapped him on the back and she moved to the top corner of the game.

“Okay,” Arya said, spinning the wheel. “Robb, left foot yellow.”

The first turns were easy enough for everyone but Sansa’s suspicions began to rise when Arya commanded Robb to put his right hand on blue, a move that caused little disruption to his state and he made a dramatic show of stretching until he fell against the mat.

“Out!” Margaery declared with a laugh as she moved her right foot across to green as Arya told her to.

Sansa flushed as her and Jon’s commands had somehow led to her propping herself up on her hands and feet beneath him and he was stretched over her. In her embarrassment of her body’s reaction to his proximity, she moved her leg, intending to forfeit and sneak away with her dignity intact. But she had moved too quickly, causing Jon’s leg to give out as well and he ended up on top of her, cradled between her spread legs.

“Daaaamn!” Theon whistled. “This is why I always liked this game.”

“Victory!” Margaery cheered, jumping to her feet up and dancing with glee.

“Damn right it’s a victory!” Robb declared, gesturing to where Sansa and Jon still lay in a dazed tangle of limbs. “They might actually do something now.”

“You set this up?” Sansa shrieked, mortification colouring her face.

Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to shove Jon off. His aftershave was addictive and pleasant, making her want to make her clothes smell of him as she went to sleep later. And the warmth of him against her was far too comforting, dangerously so, she had thought until Robb had made his declaration.

“Duh!” her brother responded, rolling his eyes. “Did you think we’d all just be sitting here waiting another five years for you two to actually do something?”

“Also, we had a bet with Bran and Rickon that you wouldn’t get together before Sansa reached twenty-five,” Arya commented.

“I’m only just twenty now!”

Arya shrugged. “Well, you were taking so damn long already, why take the risk?”


End file.
